


Sugar

by forest_roses



Series: give me your gravity, there is none here [6]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Always, Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Kepler, Asexuality, Demisexual Jacobi, In honor of halloween being tomorrow, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Trans Daniel Jacobi, Written for, also: candy, and i think the idea of jacobi and kepler on sugar highs is entertaining, and wear a mask and wash your hands, but irl please be safe and stay home, did they brush their teeth, i didn't name any specific horror movies in here because i've never seen one, i hope so but this fic got away from me and i don't know anymore, i love horror podcasts and stories but movies freak me out lol, i mean they're very small sugar highs but still, idk - Freeform, jacobi likes halloween, kepler likes jacobi and it all works out, maxwell is mentioned but she's not there, my best friend and i always purposefully get on massive sugar highs at sleepovers, not covid times in this fic, not focused on them being asexual but the non-sexual intimacy is a big part of the fic, or tonight i guess because it'll probably be past midnight once I'm done, so here you go, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_roses/pseuds/forest_roses
Summary: "It's Halloween," Jacobi says, and Kepler is curious despite himself."Are you planning on going trick or treating?" he asks, and Jacobi laughs. It's a pleasant sound.
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi & Warren Kepler, Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler
Series: give me your gravity, there is none here [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706251
Kudos: 17
Collections: Ace Week 2020





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sleep deprived. This is the fourth fanfiction I've worked on tonight and I hope to complete and post three of them tonight and tomorrow. Wish me luck lol.
> 
> Written for Asexual Awareness Week, because I'm aro-ace and I love my ace and demi boys.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jacobi is jittery all day, and he's bouncing his leg up and down in the car on the way back to the hotel. It's not really a problem; he performed well on the mission and he doesn't seem upset, but all the same, Kepler is curious.

He doesn't ask him about it until they're back at the hotel, and Jacobi's locking the door while Kepler sets their bags down on the beds. Jacobi seems a little surprised, and then he grins. "It's Halloween," he says, and Kepler is curious despite himself.

"Are you planning on going trick or treating?" he asks, and Jacobi laughs. It's a pleasant sound.

In answer, Jacobi pulls something out of one of the bags. It's a bag of candy. He tosses it onto the bed and pulls it open, looking for all the world like a little kid during Christmas. He holds out a Milky Way in one hand, sorting the candies into little piles with the other. Kepler doesn't even want to know how Jacobi knows that's his favorite candy (Maxwell probably found out early after she was hired, when she was busy hacking into every Goddard file she could.)

Resigned, Kepler sits on the bed next to Jacobi and takes the Milky Way. He starts to help him sort, and before long, there are several little piles of candies on the blanket in front of them. (Jacobi slides the pile of Starburst towards himself, and after snatching one, pushes the pile of Milky Ways to Kepler.)

Jacobi apparently loves Halloween, as Kepler discovers in the next few hours, listening to Jacobi talk about his favorite candies, and his favorite horror movies, and whether or not spooky and creepy mean the same thing (spoiler alert: they don’t. Apparently, the vibes are different, and while Kepler has no idea what that means, he knows Maxwell probably taught Jacobi it.) 

They spend the evening watching terrible old horror movies on the hotel tv. Kepler keeps an arm around Jacobi’s shoulder, and watches the piles of candy slowly disappear. He’s not sure how Jacobi isn’t on a sugar high, but to be fair, Jacobi was already so excited before he ate the candy that the effects of the sugar might just not be noticeable in comparison.

The third movie they watch seems to scare Jacobi a little more than the others. Kepler isn’t worried, he knows that Jacobi enjoys the feeling (and he’s moved a lot closer to Kepler, practically glued to his side.) Kepler just tightens his arm a little, and smiles at the corner of his mouth when he thinks Jacobi can’t see.

Jacobi smiles too, and Kepler decides he doesn’t mind when Jacobi turns his head and kisses him. His lips taste sugar-sweet and Kepler’s never been one for a sugar high but he thinks he has one now. Jacobi's lips taste sugar-sweet and Kepler’s never been one for a sugar high but he thinks he has one now. It’s addicting, and he finds a small, detached part of him watching the proceedings with interest, wondering at the rush he feels when Jacobi’s lips move to his neck.

They miss the ending of the movie, but neither of them seem to mind much. Jacobi falls asleep eventually, head resting in the crook of Kepler’s neck. There’s another movie playing on low volume, and the air conditioner is loud in the quiet room. It blows around the candy wrappers on the nightstands. 

Jacobi starts snoring a few minutes later, and Kepler smiles again, in spite of himself. The air in the room is slightly cold, but Jacobi is warm and Kepler doesn’t particularly feel like getting up and out of bed to turn down the air conditioner. He shifts slightly, turns off the lights and the tv, and falls asleep listening to the traffic passing outside and Jacobi’s snoring. 

He can still taste the sugar on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Please stay home and be safe! 
> 
> If you want a good horror podcast (with an awesome mystery behind it) to aid in the spookiness of the season, I highly suggest The White Vault, which has just started its fourth season, and which is my absolute favorite podcast. It also has the best sound design I've ever encountered in an audio medium.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
